To you I will always be
by sweetsacrifice93
Summary: As Ed struggles in the modern teenage life. school a dad who isn't home and his lack of friends. But that all changes when he meets some new friends. EdEnvy
1. Blood of the Innocent

A/N: I REWROTE SOME OF THIS CHAPTER AND ADDED NEW THINGS. IT TURNED OUT SO MUCH BETTER. AND I ERASED REPEATED WORDS. SRY PEOPLE FOR THE BAD BEGINNING. BUT IT'S BETTER NOW SO YA! This story is a little bit on the ED IS A EMO TYPE story but it gets better more into the chapters. And yes later on there will be Ed/Envy pairing because I love it and I think it is like the sexiest pairing. And there will be a little Roy in there. You'll just have to keep reading and find out.

I do not own FMA but I do own this story: ) Hope you enjoy it!!

To you I will always be

Chapter one

The sun beamed throw the frosted windows and hit my face in my nicely destroyed bed.

I groaned and mumbled some curses when the brightness abruptly awoke me out of my peaceful slumber. I opened my eyes and quickly glanced at the clock. I closed my eyes and gave a relieved sigh. 'Good I'm not late.' I dropped my face in my nice squishy pillow and gave a fake sob into it.

'Great the summers over already, another day of school. Why does the world hate me so much?' I gowned and slowly sat up in my bed. I wiped my eyes on the back of my hands and stood up.

The blankets wrapping around my legs and coming too.

I looked at my feet and gasped. To late. BAM! I face planted the wooden floor and laid there.

"Ow..." I moaned and set my head up on my chin. I stared at my door and glanced at the clock. I have ten minutes to get dressed and get something to eat.

I sighed and sat up. I started untangling the sheet from my ankles and threw it back onto my bed. I stood up and stalked over to my dresser. I opened some drawers and stared at the lifeless clothes. It seemed stupid and pointless.

Life, school, Girlfriends, Boyfriends, anything. But mostly just life. It all sucked and seemed pointless and just plain out dumb.

"Ed? You okay in there, it sounded like something feel." Al asked through the door. The blond haired teen got away from his thoughts and pointed his attention to the door his little brother was banging at. The thing separating his brother and him. He laughed and Al opened the door.

He poked his head in and sent Ed a warm morning smile. Ed sent one back and pulled a black pair of hot topic pants he got from their friend Martel for Christmas. And a blood red belly-shirt out from his drawer. He sent Al another smile and walked up to him.

"So did you talk to Hohenheim today, what did he say? How's mom doin?" Al shrugged and shook his head.

"No, dad hasn't called lately." he said, he smiled and closed his eyes. "But I'm sure their both perfectly fine!" I shrugged.

"I really could careless about that bastard. But I hope mom is alright. It's been almost a year since we've seen her. I really hate him for sending her to France for 'family matters'." Al blinked and slowly brought an had towards my face.

"Brother? Are you..." I pushed his hand away and nodded. I grabbed my black trench coat off the chair and walked past him. My shoulder bumping his. I power walked down the hall toward the bathroom. I quickly walked in the room and slammed the door shut. I didn't mean to be so cold and heartless, but just thinking about Hohenheim and mom made me angry and depressed. I felt warm sensations tingle behind my eyes as I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Is there something with the way I look? The way I am? What is it. I can't get a girlfriend without her cheating on me. Can't get a boyfriend because they all thing I'm a killer or something. No one in school talks to me anymore since I beat Hohenheim's ass in the park when he told me and Al he was leaving. And that bastard hasn't called us for three months," I just stared at a slightly chipping blue painting wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"Can't he at least send us a little more money? Maybe if he came back with mom I wouldn't always get depressed at the stupidest things!"

I looked away from the wardrobe and violently ripped the clothes I had fallen asleep in off my body. I quickly threw on my clothes and grabbed a brush nearest to me. I didn't see the point in looking fancy and crap for school. (Not like anyone commented me when I did look nice.) There really wasn't any dress violations, just as long as it covered your private areas. So the school didn't care what I wore. Not like I would care what they though either.

I brushed my hair and threw it up in a ponytail. Making sure to leave my honey colored bangs out so they could dangle in my face. I looked at myself in the mirror again and noticed how red my eyes were. I growled and swiped at them furiously.

"I hate him! I FUCKING HATE HIM!" I screamed it as loud as I could. Alphonse barely even knew him but I did. He was always home along with mom when we were younger. But when I turned fifteen and Al turned thirteen. Hohenheim left, and a couple of years later made mom go somewhere, he said it was for family matters, but I highly doubt that. Family matters don't take ten months to take care of.

I walked over to one of my mom's old straw baskets and opened up the crappy old top. I pulled out a smooth sharp razor that I had found in one of dad's old shaving kits a couple of weeks ago. I grabbed it and sat on the bathroom floor.

I put the razor to my wrist and concentrated on moving it deep and hard. I closed my eyes and just let it sit there. I ignored the sick feeling in my stomach and slowly dug it into my wrist. I had scars not a lot. But I had them, and they were all from different objects I has tried killing myself with.

I stopped when I couldn't do it anymore and opened my eyes. I hissed in pain and threw the stupid razor across the room. I didn't pay attention to my throbbing wrist and the great amount of blood that was running out of it. 'Why I did it. I didn't quite know myself. For some reason when the blood flowed out the depression eased up a little.'

I stared at the bloody blade and started to feel even more depression and angry at myself. I stood up and slid my feet over to the sink. I stared at my self in the mirror my dad had given my mom for a random gift. I hated it, whenever I looked at that mirror it reminded me of him. That, bastard!

I screamed and punched the mirror. I regretted it dearly. But right then I didn't care, As long as I got rid of the item with his name calling out everywhere off of it.

I screamed and cradled my bleeding hand on my chest. Making sure not to push the glass in my hand farther in. The shattered mirror flew everywhere. Onto the floor and all over the sink top.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears formed in my eyes and fell down my face in a fast pace. Everything in my life is crap it never turns out the way I want it to. The only thing in this world that is actually keeping me from killing myself is Alphonse and Winry. Noah use to be a factor but she dumbed me after cheating on me.

I don't have any other friends so I don't have to worry about anyone else missing me. I wrapped my hand up in toilet paper and watched the blood quickly soak throw the paper. I started to panic. The bleeding wouldn't stop, and bleeding to death on the first day of school didn't seem like a way to go.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door and a concerned voice flow in from the other side.

"Ed? Are you okay, please let me in brother!" he said shaking the locked door. I stared at the handle and a weird high feeling groped my brain.

'When did I lock the door?' I tried standing up but felt woozy and unstable. Like a drunken fool who had to many drinks. I stumbled over to the door and opened it. I fell forward as the door's hard wood was the thing keeping me standing. Al caught me and let a gasp escape his lips. He must have seen all the blood and the broken glass.

"Ed! Brother what did you do! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU WANTING TO DO!" He yelled. I gave a small smile and slowly lifted up my right hand. He looked at it and I heard him swallow hard.

"Oh my god, hold on brother I'll call 9-11." He picked me up and put me over his shoulders the best he could. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the second. I glanced down at my still bleeding hand and brought it up to me. I slowly ripped off the soaked sticky pieces of bloody tissue paper and let them fall to the floor as I passed above it. Not clearing making out the words Alphonse was yelling at me.

Al brought us into the living room and laid me down on the couch. I moaned as a flaming pain stayed inside my hand and wrist. It was horrible how one punch to a stupid cabinet mirror and a damn little blade could do so much damage.

Of course the damage was on the same arm. I whimpered as Al came running back into the room with two men who must have been paramedics of something. They ran over to me and lifted me onto a stretcher.

I was starting to breath a little harder and my vision was getting blurry. This was the second time I was going to the hospital because of my anger. I just hoped that one day it would stop, and hopefully that day would come very soon. Maybe even sooner then I expected.

**X+X Two days later**

I laughed and threw my wrapped hand and arm across Al's shoulders. I punched him lightly in the chest with my other hand playfully.

"You know I'm right Al, _You have a crush on Winry_!" I mocked with a giant grin. Al blushed and tried pushing me away.

"Whatever brother, I don't have a crush on Winry. She's just a...friend. Just like she is to you." I stopped and put a finger to my lips in a thinking pose. I laughed and sent him a wink.

"You know I don't really like girls Al, and on top of that you two would be great together!" I explained in a hyper voice. My grin just sat on my face as I teased my brother about our long life friend.

"Ed...stop! Please." Al whined. I sighed and laughed.

"Your no fun Al. You know I'm just playin around with ya." I brought my arm back and pulled my bag further up on my shoulder. Everyone was talking about my arm, I knew rumors were going to get extreme and someone would get hurt sooner or later.

But right now I was in a good mood and I just wanted to tease Alphonse and have fun before the lunch bell rang. It was the only time I got to see my sandy haired brother besides before and after school.

The bell rang and I glanced at the bell planted on the ceiling above the people. I sighed and looked over at Al.

He smiled at me and waved. I waved back and started down the hall towards my next class, Science. 'Yay me!' I thought dramatically.

I sluggishly walked through the corridors and ignored all the stares and snotty looks I got from people. I opened the door and was about to walk in when someone touched my shoulder. Not hard and aggressively but softly and gently.

I turned towards them quickly and gasped when Rose's smiling face was what I met. I gasped and stepped back in unease. She was a little too close. Out noses were pretty much touching.

I blinked at her in surprise and gave her a small uneasy smile. She closed her eyes with a bigger smile and gave a small giggle.

"Do you need something Rose?" I asked softly. She opened her eyes and a little bit of worry clouded them. 'Great...pity just what I wanted.'

"I...I know I've never really talked to you Ed, but I just wanted to know if everything was alright. My moms a social worker, and she could help you guys." she said in a sweet quiet voice. I looked at the floor and a wave of anger flashed past me.

"I don't need your help or your pity, thanks." I spat. I turned around and walked into the room making sure the door slammed behind me.

I set my books on my desk in the way back of the room. Maybe a little harder then anyone would have liked but right now I was pissed. Like social services could make my problems better more like worse.

I sat down in the cold hard plastic chair and took a deep breath. This class always had a funky smell to it. But you got use to it after about four or five years. I let my head rest on the top of my science book as chatty students slowly poured into the dull colorless room.

I stared at the brick wall beside me and followed the pen marks left by bored punks. There were doodles, Mike was here, Mike is a fagot with an arrow directed to the Mike was here, and some other stupid stuff that didn't at all catch my attention.

"Will you all take your seats please." the teacher said loud enough to catch my attention from the wall. I looked toward the teacher and sighed. 'Well here we go again, another boring depressing year of high school. Only this year and one more to go and it's all over.'

As the teacher named off the people in the class I slid into my thoughts my dark thoughts that always dragged me down into the deepest depression.

I was thinking of my mom and when her and Hohenheim were always home and playing with us. Taking us to the beach, or to the movies. Maybe even walking us to school sometimes.

"Edward Elric." the teacher said. I lifted my good arm and let it fall back down. I moaned and grabbed my stomach as it growled at me for being retarded and not eating. I moaned and let my head rest on the cool science book with the gay looking yellow frog on the front.

I let my chin rest on the book so I could watch the cute messenger boy come into the room. He doesn't come in here very often and I like it when he does. His name was Russell. He had soft feathered back blond hair, and baby blue eyes. Not to mention a pretty good looking body. A lot of chicks and some guys thinks he's the hottest in the school. 'I will admit I'm crushing on him but nothing to seriously.'

Russell walked over to the teacher and handed her a small note. She read it and sent him a sad pitiful face. They both looked up at my corner and I lifted my head up. 'Great, pity for what? Did my Hohenheim finally keel over? Did our house burn down. Did we get broken into? What?'

The teacher sighed and pulled some papers out of her desk. I got a little happier as she collected my homework. 'Sweet I'm getting out of school! Yes'

"Edward can you please come down here, bring your books with you." I grabbed my bag and my science book. I walked down the isle. Once again ignoring the stares I got from the class.

I walked up to Russell and the teacher. She handed me the note and the homework. All I could read out of the crappy ass handwriting was Ed, and mom. It didn't make much sense but it got me a little worried about the mom part. I nodded and ran out of the room. I ran towards the principles office and stopped when Al came walking down too. He looked just as confused as I did.

I stopped him and gave him a confused look. I lifted the letter in my hand and glanced at it.

"Did you get one too?" I asked. He shook his head and sighed.

"No they just told me to go to the office and they were sorry." He stared at the note with an indifferent look.

"what does it say?" I shrugged and told him I could only understand those two words. He looked a little worried and we both darted into the office.

The principle was standing there waiting for us. She sighed and motioned us to go into her office. We all sat down in chairs. We sat across from her with a big brown desk between us.

"We have gotten...bad news from your fat..." I cut her off with a quick and sharp.

"Hohenheim. He's not considered a father to me." She gave a grim frown and continued.

"Hohenheim, called me a couple of minutes ago to inform me to tell you two about your mother. She just recently passed away from an unknown cause. So you boys can take your homework from the secretary and go home. I'm sorry." she said.

I stared at her in shock. Not being able to get what she said into my head. I felt my mouth hang open and my eyes widening in horror.

"Wh...What! She can't be dead. She can't be." Al mumbled beside me. I looked at him and saw tears pouring down his cheeks.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and slammed my palms on her desk. Complete and total disbelief someone would call it. I shook my head and slammed my eyes shut.

"You're lying. How could you say something like that. Is this some kind of sick game? HUH!" I screamed the last part in her face and glared at her sad yet straight face. 'How in the hell can she be so calm about this?'

"I'm sorry Edward but it's true, she died this morning." I sat down and stared at my hands in disbelief.

"She can't be dead. She can't be." I whispered. I bit my lip and let my hands cover my eyes and I burst out in tears. All my pain was showing and it was all coming out at once. I let my head fall and be held up by my hands. Which were throbbing from being abused on the hard wooden desk.

Al was crying loudly next to me. Mumbling things to himself. I hated life. Why did it have to take away my mom. My loving caring, beautiful mom? She did nothing but care for us. She was the one who stayed behind after Hohenheim left. She stayed with us and cared for us with all her heart. But that one day when she got a letter from him she left. She told us we were old enough to watch out for ourselves just for a little bit. It would only take a couple of weeks maybe a month she promised.

She promised me and Al she would come back home. That she would never leave us. And that she would bring that bastard Hohenheim back with her. So we could be a perfect family again. She promised.

"She promised!" I screamed. I stood up and grabbed my bag along with Al's arm.

"Come on Al we're leaving." I said. Al staggered along behind me. I heard him wipe at his tears that were still running down his face. Along with a couple sniffles. I Just bit my lip and let the silent tears stream down my cheeks. I didn't care who saw me cry. Or Alphonse. We were leaving this place and we were never coming back. That was a promise. That I was going to keep.

I would call Pinako and Winry in Japan and we would go there and stay with them until we graduated and were old enough to get our own places. I pushed open the school doors violently and just kept pulling Al along with me. I dragged him to the school parking lot and walked up to my car. I let go of his sleeve and unlocked the doors.

I got in and shut the door. I looked over to the other door and pushed it open. But Al just stood there staring at it as if it was a foreign object and he didn't understand what to do next.

"Get in Al!" I shouted. He jumped and did as I ordered closing the door beside him. I stared at him for a minute or two. He looked like mom so much it kinda hurt. I shook my head and shoved the key into the ignition. I turned it and the car came to life. Exhaust piling out of the exhaust pipe.

I put it in drive and drove out of the parking lot of the school. Our old school. And down the street to our house. Our old house

A/N: I told ya he's a little emo in this chapter. But he isn't going to be through out the whole story. And there should be another chapter coming soon I just have to start on it lol. I have an idea for it so ya. Well please Review I love reviews it lets me know people actually read my stories. Thanks again!

SxS


	2. Drunk Driving and Mechanical limbs

A/N: I know I was really mean to them, but in a way I wanted to stay with the real life they have, you know with a dead mom and their dad gone. Just spice it up a little and put it in our time life. Or whatever. This chapter was a little harder to write but it was fun and finally I'm starting to get somewhere. There r like the longest chapters I have ever written. I actually like writting FMA stories a little more then Inuyasha. For me it seems a little easier. And sorry for the first chapter and using like 'nodded' or 'shrugged' a little too much. But I re-read this chapter and took out some things and added. So I hope it's a little better then the first one was.

And just as a warning this chapter contans a little bit of gore. You'll just have to read and find out for yourself. But I rated it T for the language and of course the gayness in late chapters. Well R&R ENJOY!!!

**To you I will always be**

**chapter two 'Drunk Driving and Mechanical Limbs'**

I pulled into the driveway and parked the car. I turned the key off and sat back in the seat. I wiped my eyes and turned my head to Al. He was just staring straight off in space. An empty spiteful void of nothingness.

"Al, pay attention! Get out of the car and go into the house okay." I managed to keep my voice a little soft, but sometimes I seemed a little harsh. Al looked at me with teary eyes and made a small chocking sound.

"Mom, is she really...is she really gone? Maybe there is something I can do to bring her back." he said, his voice filled with pain and a little determination. I glared at him and grabbed his shoulder. He winced and stared at me with disbelief.

"Al, shut up! Don't even get ideas okay. We're going to get our shit, call Pinako and Winry. And then get the hell out of here okay!?" He nodded in understanding and slowly opened his door.

There isn't anything thing in the world I wanted more then to take away all of Al's pain. I know we both have went through the same thing. But for some reason I feel like he suffers more then I do. He looked back at me and just stared at my face.

His hurt eyes stared into mine and I finally broke. I couldn't do it anymore. That was my breaking point. Hohenheim wasn't my breaking point, seeing Al my little brother.

Who was all I had left now, suffer with so much pain. I opened the door and got out. I slammed it shut and walked up the porch stairs. I ripped open the door and slammed it closed.

This house reminded me of mom and Hohenheim. The way it had that motherly touch, yet still had that bastard's smell. Along with a faint smell of his chemicals from which he was always messing around with.

I ran throw the small one story house, throw the halls until I got to my room. I ran into the room and just stood there. I kicked my door shut and just screamed.

No words just screaming until my voice hurt. A long scream full of pain, anguish, and anger. I growled and kicked over my wooden dresser. That wasn't enough to fulfill my anger over all of this.

Mom was gone and nothing was going to bring her back, not even god himself. He was the one who took her from me. Of course he wouldn't help us.

I covered my face with my eyes and fell to the floor on my knees. I started balling again. I shook my head and let the tears keep falling.

"Mom...I'm sorry..." I whispered. My voice cracked and ruff from all the screaming. I let my hands fall to the floor hard. I felt the smooth surface of the polished wood.

I turned my hands so my palms were facing me. I stared at them and stared at the tears that were dripping off my face and onto my palms.

"That bastard, this is all his fault. He took mom from us. She would have been fine if he hadn't forced her to leave." I closed my eyes and felt new hot tears form under my closed eyelids.

'I hate Hohenheim, I hate life, I hate the fact that I didn't get to see my mother before she died, I hate that Al barely got to be with her, and I hate me. I'm mostly the one to blame. I could have stopped her from leaving but I didn't.'

I dug in my pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. 'I know I told Al I was going to stop smoking, but I don't care. I need one.' I light it with my lighter and threw the flame making creation across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor. I looked away from it and took long hard drags from the cancer stick, the addicting, funky smelling little cancer stick. I smoked it down to the filter and threw it on the floor. Just a little ways away from the fallen over dresser.

I turned my head to the side. Clenching my jaw tightly and pushing my eyes tighter together. I laid down and curled into a ball. I felt my tense muscle start to relax. And everything around me disappeared.

**X+X Later that night around 10 or 11 p.m**

I woke up in my bed with my hair sprawled around me. I sat up and grabbed my head. I looked around the room.

"W...was it all a dream, mom, Al and everything?" I asked. I noticed the cracked door and a tipped over dresser. I sighed and my shoulders sunk. 'No, it wasn't I just passed out. But how did I get on the bed?'

The door opened a crack and light beamed into the dark room. I brought my arm up to cover the bright light. It was Al he must have moved me onto the bed while I was sleeping.

Al gave me a sad smile and walked in closing the door silently behind him. He walked over to me and sat on the bed. He clasped his hands together and stared at the floor.

"Are you feeling better brother?" he asked, not looking up or anything. I sighed and nodded.

"Ya, I guess. What about you? You were taking it pretty hard too." I asked my voice still a little cracky from the screaming. He hissed in pain and moaned. I moved a little closer to him and grabbed him.

"Alphonse! Are you okay?" I asked. Al grabbed his head and fell onto the floor. I gasped and knelt down beside him.

"Al!" I yelled. He sucked in air through his clenched teeth and looked up at me.

I stared at him in fear. I was afraid I felt like a three year old about to drown in a pond with no one around to save me.

"G...go to the drug store and get me any strong pain reliever. Please hurry!" he said. Sweat beading his forehead. I nodded and stood up slowly. I slowly slid my hand off his shoulder and ran out the door. I ran throw the house and pushed the screen door open with my shoulder. I didn't really care if I broke it.

I quickly opened the car door and got in. I slammed the door shut and started the car. I pulled out and sped down the street towards the drug store. I was going at least speeding twenty miles to fast but I didn't care Al needed medicine.

Ever since he was five, he would have excruciating headaches and the doctor would always give him pain relievers for it. I slammed on my breaks as soon as I hit the store. I shut off the car and ran out the door. Slamming it hard behind me. I ran into the store and up to the counter.

I was panting hard now. From running to much and all the worry for my brother.

The woman behind the counter smiled at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Can I help you?" she asked. I regained my breath a little better and looked around frantically.

"Pain reliever. I need pain reliever for my brother. His head!" I said. Hopefully I wasn't talking to fast for the preppy looking elder.

She bent down and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. I threw a five dollar bill at her and grabbed the bottle. I ran out the door and back into my car.

I started it and raced back towards my house. I was breathing hard again. It was either from running or from smoking to much. Worry had my brain all cloudy and I could barely see the road. I looked down at the aspirin bottle in my hand and swallowed.

"Hold on Al, I'm coming." I looked up and smiled as I came up to the street our house was on. I sped up a little bit and squinted as bright lights hit me from the side. I looked over and gasped.

But it was to late. Almost like slow motion I felt the car hit the side of the car. Crushing it all the was into the arm of the passanger seat. I moaned and looked back over I felt my eyes widen as a giant bar slammed throw the already broken window and completely rammed into my right arm.

I screamed in agonizing pain. Then I felt myself fly around the seat as the car rolled into the ditch and collide with a tree. A tree branch went throw the car door and went throw my left leg. I screamed even louder as I felt things being impaled into my body. I looked down at my leg slowly. I was horrified at what I saw.

I gasped and started crying as I saw the giant tree branch going into my thigh and out the other side. I tryed sitting back from the steering wheel that was pushing very hard into my chest. I choked on some blood and spit it out. I looked at what the flying bar had done to my arm and was about to throw up at the sight. The bar had went completely throw my arm. And seemed to have gotten caught on something during the rolls.

Because the bone of my arm was sticking out of the skin and there was blood pouring out of it and everywhere. I looked around and stared at all the people screaming around me.

And then I heard a scream and a dirty blond claw at the treebranch that was now a part of my leg. I glanced over and noticed it was Al screaming and digging at the tree branch. He was crying and pushing people away from him.

"Brother no! Someone help me. Get him out of there." he yelled. I coughed again and watched as the blood from my mouth hit the windshield. I was surprised I was still conscious by now. I took the best of breath I could without hurting myself.

I watched fuzzily as paramedics ripped open the passenger door and cut most of the bar and then the tree branch. The cut off the roof of my car and slowly pulled me out. I hissed in pain as they lifted me up.

But screamed as the tree branch hit the steering wheel. I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks and listened closely. Was that me screaming or someone else. I looked over to the crowd and saw Al being held back by a blond girl. He screamed and kicked at her. Trying to get away from her.

I sighed and closed my eyes. And everything went black.

**X+X a couple of weeks later:**

I moaned and squirmed on something soft and a little hard. I groaned and opened my eyes. I tried to move my arm but nothing happened except for a horrible flash of pain. I glanced over to my arm and screamed.

It was horrid. The doctors couldn't wrap it so they must have just amputated it. I gaged and looked away. I didn't even bother looking at my leg. I might not have eaten anything, but I know if I might have it would have come back up.

I sighed and gasped as I remembered about Al and his headache. I sat up and grabbed my arm carefully. A random nurse who was passing by noticed me and walked into the room.

I glared at her and looked around the room. She walked over to me and started to grab for me. I pulled back and just glared at her harder.

"Al! Where is my brother, Where is Alphonse?" I spat. The nurse gave me a surprised look. She bit her lip and shrugged.

"Is he the blond boy with big brown eyes?" she asked. I nodded and tried moving my legs, which was a completely failed attempt.

"Al, he needs the aspirin he has a headache. Did he get it?" I asked she smiled at me pitifully.

"Edward Elric. Is that your name?" she asked. I nodded and rested slightly against my pillow.

"You have been in the hospital for three weeks. You got in a car accident, you were hit by a drunken driver and your leg and arm were pretty much gone, so all the doctors could do was amputate them. I'm sorry." she said. I stared at her in disbelief and chocked on unwanted tears. 'No I'm not going to cry again.'

I took a deep breath and looked back at her.

"Can I...can I see Alphonse? I really want to see my little brother." I said. She nodded and walked out of the room. I sighed and laid back against the squishy paper covered pillow. I looked at my limb of an arm that I was holding and felt a wave of depression flow throw me.

I looked away from it and waited silently for Al to come in. I watched the door as the nurse from earlier opened it and was followed by a sandy blond and a familiar bright yellow blond girl.

Al smiled at me and ran over to me. He hugged me tightly and I gasped in pain. He let go and stood back with a little blush on his face.

"Sorry brother. I'm just so happy to see your okay. I was so scared and afraid that night. I thought I was going to loose you too." he whispered the last part. It sounded as if he were saying it more to himself then to me.

I smiled back and felt pretty relieved to see he was fine. Someone must have gotton to him first and given him something.

"Ya well as you can see I'm fine, not as whole as I was but I'm alive." I tried to make it a little more joking but it didn't work. I sighed and just smiled at Al. It was nice to see him safe.

Al moved aside as the blond walked up beside him. Al sent me a giant grin and a little blush.

"This is Winry Ed. Pinako's niece. From Japan. Remember we were going to go stay with them." he said. I smiled and laughed.

"Ya I remember. Wow haven't seen you in years Winry, you really have grown up." I said she blushed and shrugged.

"Its only been four months Ed." she said with a chipper bright voice. I nodded and cleared my throat.

"So when can I get out of this hell whole called a hospital?" I asked lightly. Ed looked at Winry and she smiled. She pulled out a screwdriver and a giant grin plastered on her face. My eye twitched slightly and I felt a little scared.

"What are you going to beat me with a wrench now?" She laughed and shook her head.

"No, we're going to make you a mechanical arm and leg. But once we're done Al and I packed your things so we can just head out to Japan." she said. Al nodded and smiled.

"Yep it's off to Japan for us! Finally after all this time, we finally have something going right for once." I smiled at how happy Al was. I should be happy too but for some reason I couldn't get as happy as Al was. My depression was to great for me to feel any happiness.

Another nurse came in and helped the other nurse pick me up off the bed and onto a stretcher. I squirmed and squealed but they just poked me and told me be a good boy.

I growled at them and sighed. "Where are you taking me now?" I asked. Winry laughed and Al gave a sad smile.

"It's time to attach your mechanical arm and leg brother." Al said softly. I gasped and felt worry prick at my nerves. I started clawing at the nurses and yelling until we got to the room. It was harder then I thought to fight off people with only one arm.

The doctors had to hold me down and put me on the bed. The injected numbing shots and put a mask over my face. I started breathing and was feeling light headed.

I watched as Wiry put on a robe and goggles. 'What is this some kind of science experiment or something?' I thought. But then once again I started to doze off.

'Wait no! I don't want to pass out again! Damn them and the stupid sleeping gas...' And once again everything went dark.

**X+X couple of hours later:**

I opened my eyes and sighed. 'Once again I fell asleep and missed everything.' I sat up on the bed. I felt a heavy weight weigh down my arm and my leg. I looked down at them and gawked at the metal limbs. They were actually kinda cool. But it was kinda scary to imagine someone could actually have a metal arm and leg.

I slid off the bed and landed on the floor. With a 'THUNK' and a softer 'Pat'. I blinked and sighed. 'Well I'm gonna have to get use to the extra weight now.'

I rotated my arm and leg with a grin. It didn't even hurt one bit. I laughed and walked over to the door. But regretted it. I felt a breeze hit my ass and let a shriek fill the room.

"Oh my God they put me in a backless dress!" I screamed. The nurse from before came in and blinked at me.

"Is something wrong Ed?" she asked. I felt my eye twitch.

"Yes something is the matter! I'm wearing an ass less dress that's what's wrong." I yelled she smiled and nodded.

"That's what all the patients in this hospital wear Ed, it's okay don't worry your clothes are over there on the seat." I looked over to wear she pointed and sighed. 'Good.'

"And by the way." she said, I looked at her and waited for her to finish. "I like the new look on you, the arm and leg. It makes you look taller." she said.

I felt a black cloud rain on top of my head.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULDN'T TELL THEM FROM AN ANT!!" I yelled. If there was one thing in this world I hated more then Hohenheim it was being called short.

She put her hands up in defense and laughed.

"That's not what I said Ed. Now get dressed and make yourself presentable. You're leaving soon." she said and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

I watched her disappear behind the door and looked at my arm and leg again. I shook my head and walked over to my clothes. I grabbed them and ripped the dress off. I slipped on the dark blue boxers and a pair of blue jeans.

I grabbed the dark purple shirt and looked up. I stopped and stared at the person in the image. Everything looked fine my hair was down, well except for my bruised up chest, and the part that my arm was metal. But other then that I didn't really get any other bruises from the crash. I slipped the shirt on and then my shoes.

I stood up and rotated my mechanical foot a little. It was a little heavy but not bad actually. It didn't feel much different from my other leg. I noticed the shirt was short sleeved so you could see my arm. I didn't really want people to see my new and forever friend.

I sighed and just shrugged. 'Oh well there isn't anything I can cover it up with so I guess I'm stuck with it showing for now.'

I walked out the door and noticed no one stared at me. They just sent me friendly smiles and waves. I smiled back and entered the waiting room. I spotted Al and Winry.

I walked over to them and they both looked at me with smiles. Al laughed and winked at me.

"Looking good bro." he said I laughed and nodded.

"So who's ready to go to TOKYO!?" he shouted. Winry and I both laughed at Al's exthusiasm. Winry and Al grabbed my hands both wearing bright smiles. I blinked and smiled back. They pulled me out the hospital doors and we got into a cab.

'From here is to the airport, and then to Tokyo!' I thought happily. Finally something is actually looking up today.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I told u it was a little extreme with the whole car accident thing going on, but I couldn't think of another good way for him to loose his arm and leg. And I wanted them gone before he went to Japan. And if u r wondering. Yes Winry does live in Japan and they r somewhere in either Russia or Germany. I don't know quite yet. But U will find out in the next chapter why Winry is at their hometown instead. Well I hope you liked it! I drew a picture of Ed and Envy and their clothes in this fic but I don't have a scanner and I can't put them on the computer. So I kind of did it for no reason. lol

PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU

S.S


	3. Class and palm trees

A/N: PLEASE GO BACK TO CHAPTER ONE. I PUT NEW THINGS IN IT AND CHANGED A LOT OF STUFF. but please enjoy the chapter!

To you I will always be

**chapter three palm trees and mice**

I stretched and welcomed the sun and paved ground. I looked back at Winry and Al walking slowly behind me having a little conversation of their own. They stopped and looked at me when they saw my curious look.

Al smiled and moved his suitcase to the other hand.

"Winry was just telling me why she was in Germany. It seems that she was going to visit us and some other friends. When Winry got to the house she noticed the screen door was broken and open so she came in and found me. She gave me some medicine and that's when we heard the crash." As he explained this I noticed the little blush in his voice. I smirked and crossed my arms.

Al blinked and gave an embarrassed laugh. He cleared his throat and started walking. I grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. I felt a hot pain poke at the side but ignored it.

Hopefully Al knew I was just trying to get him to blush. 'Alphonse is so cute when he's embarrassed.' I thought.

"Why do you always make me embarrassed brother. Even in school, you always say or tease me about the same thing. It seems like you like to make me feel like a little kid." he said ripping his hand out of mine. I brought my hands up in defense and gave a small laugh.

"Al...it was just a joke. You know I'm just playing around." I let my arms fall to my side as Al stormed down the airport's giant hall, full of people from everywhere. Speaking in almost every single language there was.

I sighed and looked back at Winry. I blinked and rose an eyebrow at the odd look she gave me. I followed her gaze. She was looking at my side. But why? I moved my shirt towards my vision and just stared at blood soaked patch. I looked back up at Winry who looked just as scared and worried as I was.

I ran into the crowd holding my side. It did kind of hurt on the plane ride but no one said anything about it. Maybe it just started bleeding when I reached out and grabbed Al. I looked around and finally spotted the 'Restroom' sign dangling from the ceiling. It was pointing down a hall with two doors on the side. I ran into the one with a male stick figure on it.

I stopped at the sink and slowly lifted up my shirt. I saw the gash, which the doctors must have just put some cheap glue on it or something. ( wouldn't doubt they would). Because it was open and bleeding. Not a lot but enough to be worried about.

I pulled my whole shirt off throwing it on the counter top and grabbed some paper towels. I got them wet and started wiping the blood off my skin. I was about to clean up the gash when someones hand grabbed mine. I stared at the foreign thing on my wrist. It was my real hand for my mechanical one was up in the air, letting me examine the wound.

I didn't even bother looking up at the person's face because to say the truth I was a little afraid at what I would see.

"You know that paper towel is just screaming pain and infection?" the voice was a little girlie sounding but had a scary tone to it. But I did admit it was pretty sexy. I dropped the towel on the counter and finally grew the balls to look at the person's face.

He was a little different looking to say the truth. He had violet eyes and long palm tree looking hair. Which just happened to be green. His clothes weren't weird. Just a plan white t-shirt and some black dress pants. The shirt wasn't tucked in just covering the top of his pants. 'But I have no room to talk about looking weird. I was wearing no shirt, tight black pants. And my eyes and hair were an unnatural golden color.'

He gave me a small smirk and knelt down to examine the wound. I blushed a little at the height difference. I felt my pulse quicken as the closeness made me a little uncomfrable. He pulled some kind of cloth out of his pocket and got it wet. He looked up. I looked down at him and waited for him to say something.

"Can I?" he asked I nodded and looked away. 'This is just too weird, a random guy just came up to me in a public bathroom and is now asking to clean my wounds. What a day.' I sighed and winced when a sharp pain erupted through my side. I glared daggers down at him and growled.

"Be careful! That fucking hurt." He stopped and glared right back up at me. Except he made a glare a little scarier then I did. He looked back down at the wound and started dabbing it again.

"You should be happy I'm even helping, I could have just let you use that paper towel and laughed at you when you screamed in pain." he said in his soft dangerous voice. I hissed throw my teeth and bit my lip. 'God damn this hurts what the hell happened? Was it from something in the car during the crash?' The palm tree looking person cleaning my wound stuck what seemed to be a bandaid and stood up. He crumpled up the slightly bloody cloth and threw it in the garbage.

I grabbed my shirt making sure not to make eye contact with the boy. But that didn't work. The boy stretched and then was quiet. I looked up at him and growled at the weird look he was giving me. It was probably because of my auto-mail.

"So where are you from? Haven't seen you around these parts. You just here to visit?" I looked away and stared at myself in the mirror. Golden eyes staring back at me. Smiling a little with relief that he didn't ask me about my arm.

"I'm moving in with a couple of friends. Me and my brother had an...accident back home so we're moving here to finish school." The boy laughed and cracked his knuckles.

"What school you going to? You staying here in Tokyo?" I shook my head and leaned against the sink making sure it wasn't my bad side. The boy did the same and started rolling up his sleeves up.

'It felt strange telling him this stuff. But he did help me so I shouldn't be mean and ignore him. On top of that not like he would hunt me down and rape me. I hope'

"No we're moving to a small town named Resembul or something like that. Al and I are going to be going to their school I guess. It's not long though I'm graduating in like two years." The boy next to me stopped and stared at me. He gave me a grin and started walking towards the door.

"See ya tomorrow in school them chibi-san." he said before opening the door and leaving. I blinked and frowned.

"I'M NOT SHORT!!" I yelled. I pulled my shirt back on carefully and walked out the door. I looked around. Hoping to spot someone familair. I noticed the bright blond standing by the entering and exiting doors. I smiled and carefully jogged over to her. Making sure not to open up the wound again. I finally got up to Winry and grabbed her shoulder.

She looked at me and a worried smile formed on her lips.

"So are you okay? What happened." she asked. I nodded and picked up my bag, I guess it must have fallen off my shoulder and she must have picked it up before someone else decided to. She let out a relieved sigh and laughed.

"I was worried there for a second. Do you think it was from the crash?" she asked. I closed my eyes, trying my hardest to remember what happened to my back. But of course nothing came to mind except for the pole and the tree limb.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She stared at me and touched my shoulder softly. She put her bag on the ground and watched me.

"The only thing I can see from the crash is the pipe, the branch and the steering wheel. Nothing else comes to mind." She nodded and pulled me closer to her. She wrapped her arms around me. Embrassing me in a hug. Something I hadn't felt in a long time. I gasped in surprise and cautiously wrapped my metal arm around her waist.

"Oh Ed, you and Al have gone through so much. I know things are going to start looking up though." she pulled away from me and looked me straight in the face. Which was easy since we were both the same height. At least I'm as tall as someone around here.

I studied her face and stopped at her eyes. She did have a pretty color of eyes I will admit. That baby blue with a tint of dark blue. And she wasn't that bad looking but...she just wasn't my type.

I brought my arm back and pulled my bag strap higher up my shoulder. She picked up her bags also and smiled softly at me.

"Well we better get going. Al is probably waiting for us in the car. I hope he isn't to mad at me. I have been an ass to him lately." Winry nodded and pushed the door open. She walked out, a couple of people following behind her. I watched her long pontytail whip around in the wind and her clothes flutter against her body. Almost like something you would see in a painting.

I sighed and followed her. Walking into the crowd of people. But I still couldn't get that eerie feeling that someone was following and watching me. But it was kinda hard not to get that feeling when you were around at least ten thousand people. I shook my head and noticed I was already at the car. Winry peeked her head out throw the window and pointed to the other side of the car.

"Other side Ed!" she said with a goofy laugh. I smiled and carefully jogged over to the other side, I threw my bags through the window and out of human nature glanced up and over the car. I swallowed as I saw the green haired teenager smirk and wave at me. I opened the door and got in. Shutting it behind me. I was afraid to wave back just in case he wasn't waving at me, and because he just kinda crept me out.

I looked at the short lady driving the car and got a little worried. 'Oh man! I hate being in cars when other people drive. I get car sick.' I moaned and slouched into my seat. I grabbed my bag off the floor and opened the zipper. I looked over at Winry and blinked.

"You did pack my ipod right?" She looked at me and nodded.

"Ya Al did. I never would of thought about it." I sighed in relief and dug through my stuff. I found it and pulled it out.

I unwrapped the headphones and turned it on. 'If I remember one thing about Japan, it's that it takes a long time to get from Tokyo to Resembul. So I'm gonna listen to good music and relax.

I turned it to 'Sexy, naughty, bitchy me' by Tata Young. I turned it up loud and smiled to myself. I looked out the window and watched as all the buildings and people passed by. 'This is going to be one long and boring trip.' I thought glumly.

**X+X However long it takes to get to Resembul, at least three hours:**

I screamed and jumped out of the car. Something squishy and warm just ran across my hand as everyone was getting their things out of the car to bring them inside. I fell on my ass on the dirt road and just stared at my hand in disgust.

"What's wrong Ed?" Al asked running out the door of the house. Winry following behind him. They both ran over to me and knelt down beside me.

"Did you hurt yourself Nii-san?" Al asked. I looked at him in pure horror. I shook my head and pointed to the car like a little kid.

"Something touched me." I said in a high squeaky voice. Winry and Al just looked at each other and laughed at me. I glared at them and stood up.

"Screw you guys. I think there's a mouse or something in your car. I know there's something because it touched me." I was determined to make them believe I wasn't insane or on some kind of drug.

I grabbed my bag and started walking towards the porch. I stomped up the stairs and kicked the screen door open. I walked in and flinched when a deeper harsh voice cut throw the air stopping me in my tracks.

"Ed take off your shoes and don't kick my doors!" Pinako said in the other room. I stared at the wall that hid her from my view. But obviously didn't hide me from her. I slid my feet out of my shoes and pushed them over by the wall with my feet. I sent a glare at the wall and walked over to the stairs. Leading to the bedroom me and Al were going to be sharing for a while now.

I stormed up the stairs and walked into the blue and purple room with two small beds on each side of the room.

I walked over to the bed that didn't have Al's stuff on it and dropped my bag on it. 'I feel like a poor kid with only one bag full of my stuff.' I glanced over at Al's three bags. I shrugged and dug out a pair of clothes for school tomorrow. I knew there wasn't a dress code because Winry told me. But I didn't know what they had for outfit rules.

I just pulled out a black pair of leather pants. And a black korn shirt. I caught a shiny glint from the side of my eye. I brought my fake limb into view and just studied it. Sure I've had it for about a day. But it made me feel like I totally cheated death when I deserved it. My mother didn't.

I let it fall to my side and dug through my bag a little more. Looking for a jacket I could use to cover my metal arm. I found a black Metallica jacket and two white gloves with two symbols I didn't understand on them. I piled the things on top of each other and set them on the floor in front of my bed. I picked up my bag and threw it next to the clothes.

There wasn't any dressers and I was to lazy to hang anything up in the closet next to the door. I sat on the side of my bed and let my real hand slid through my hair. Feeling it feather back and stay. I grimaced at how greasy it was.

"Eww...that's gross. Man I probably haven't taken a shower in weeks. That's just inhuman and purely gross." I stood up and grabbed a pair of boxers laying on top of my bag. I walked down the stairs and looked around. There were five doors. I had no idea which one was the bathroom.

"Hey Pinako! Where are ya?" I asked. Pinako returned my question with a mumbled from the kitchen. I walked over to her and put my hand on my hip. Just a natural thing I guess.

"Where is your bathroom? I need a shower big time. I surprised no one actually sprayed me down with cologne or air freshener." I followed the direction she pointed and smiled at her.

"Thanks grams." I said and walked over to the yellowish looking door. I pushed it open with my boxer occupied hand and stepped in. I closer the door behind me and locked it. 'I don't know if Winry is a pervert I can't quite remember so just in case.'

I threw my boxers onto the vent and turned the knobs so mostly warm water squirted out. I let out a deep breath and took off my nasty sweaty clothes.

I threw them in which appeared to be the hamper and stepped into the shower. I stopped and quickly pulled myself out.

"Wait! Water won't hurt these things will it?" I asked myself. I looked down at my wet mechanical leg and quickly wiped off the water with a towel. I yelped when someone banged on the bathroom door.

"Ed, if your wondering you can take a shower the water won't effect your auto mail." I heard Pinaku's voice from the other side. I sighed in relief and thanked her. I stepped back into the shower and let the water hit me. Washing away all the dirt and grim I had picked up.

I ran my hands throw my hair and opened my mouth. Letting the warm water fill it and then spitting it back out. It felt like forever since I had taken a shower.

I stopped and hit myself in the forehead. 'Oh my god! That boy from the airport. He got pretty close to me. Do you think he smelt me and thought I smelt bad? Is he gonna make fun of me in school for being a grease monkey.' I moaned and slapped myself in the head.

"Great. Just what I needed for my first day of school in a different country." I put shampoo in my hair and scrubbed it around. I washed my body and rinsed the soap and suds off of myself.

I turned off the water and grabbed the towel on the toilet seat. I dried myself off a little and stepped out. I wrapped it around my waist and situated it to feel comfy. I walked over to the sink and put some leave in conditioner in my hair. I rubbed it all over in my hair and let it fall back onto my bare skin.

I grabbed my boxers and slipped onto my body. Be cautious not to get them caught on my leg. That's all I need is a pair of boxers with a hole in them.I moaned in pleasure as the heated boxers warmed my half naked body. I grabbed the brush and ran it through my hair. Then I brushed my teeth. Everything a normal person does before going to bed. I smiled at myself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. I went back upstairs and laid down on the bed. Everything was dark accept for the soft glow from the lamps downstairs. I closed my eyes and thought about that green haired boy from earlier.

'Why did he help me? Maybe I can ask him tomorrow at school. If he'll even talk to me, he could just act like he doesn't even know me. He does look like a rich snob who would do that.' I slowly drifted off with those thought running through my head.

**X+X The next day morning:**

"Edward Elric! Wake up before you make us all late!" Winry yelled from downstairs. I opened my eyes and groaned. 'Great morning already, it feels like I just fell asleep though.'

I sat up and got up off the bed. I grabbed my clothes and put the on over my boxers. It was a little chilly so the jacket would come in handy. I braided my hair and tied a small red pony in it. I slipped my ipod into my jacket pocket and ran downstairs. 'I'm actually a little surprised I could run even faster with the mechanical leg.'

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast sitting on the table. Al walked up beside me and grabbed my shoulder.

"You ready brother?" he asked nervously. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry Al, everything is going to be okay." I said. 'Probably not for me, but you usually are lucky at having good days at school.' I felt happier and half my day had been made perfect when Al gave me his perfect smile.

"Come on boys!" Winry cried from outside. I grabbed my book bag off the back of the chair and ran outside towards the car. 'Wait is Winry driving?' I thought I jumped into the passenger seat and stared at her.

"You can drive right?" I asked she sent me a glare and punched me in the arm.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for?" I asked. She looked straight ahead and just started the car. I sat back and just looked out the window.

Than a thought hit me. I looked back over at Winry.

"Are we all going to be in the same school?" I asked in a little panic of worry. Winry nodded and Al poked his head through the crack between the two front seats.

"Ya, but we won't have any classes together seeing that me and Winry are a grade below you." I moaned and put a pouty face on.

"How am I suppose to get around the school and know what classes I'm suppose to be at? You know I'm not very anti-social!" I said. They both laughed and Winry looked at me.

"It's okay Ed, you'll find your classes alright. The school isn't that big." I sighed in relief and almost peed myself when she parked in front of a building that looked like the freaking Great wall of China.

I glared daggers at her as she pulled her book bag onto her shoulder.

"Not that big huh." I muttered. She shrugged and got out of the car. I heard Al 'ooh' and 'aw' at the giant gay building.

I muttered a couple of curse words under my breath and got out of the car. Bringing my bag with me. I followed Winry into the building and toward a couple of doors straight ahead. 'My guess is that it's the office. But god knows it could be a gift shop or something.'

Winry walked up to the person behind the desk and gestured over at us.

"These two are the new boys from Germany. The one in black is Edward Elric. And the one in red is Alphonse Elric." she said the lady nodded and smiled.

"Hello I'm Gloria Hughes the school secretary. If you boys need any help just come to me. Now here are your maps and your class schedules." she said handing us two pieces of paper. I scanned through them.

_Period one: 8:30- 9:30 : Homeroom: Room 360_

_Period two: 9:35-10:30 : Science: Room 278_

_Period three:10:35-11:30 : Math: Room 215_

_Lunch: 11:30-12:30 : Lunchroom_

_Period four: 12:35-1:30 : Geography: Room 365_

_Period five: 1:35-2:30 : English : Room 364_

_Period six: 2:35-3:30 : Gym : Gymnasium_

I just stared at it and wanted to die. The numbers were so high. And you only got five minutes to get to the classes. I don't even know were my locker is for god sakes! Winry must have noticed the horror on my face because she grabbed my arm and started pulling us toward god knows were.

I looked over at Al who was being dragged by her too.

"Winry, what are you doing?" I asked. She was swerving people and saying hi to people we were passing.

"I'm bringing you to your locker before the bell rings. Al's is pretty close to mine so we don't have to worry about that." She stopped at a locker that read 894. She slapped a piece of paper on my chest and waved.

"Good luck Ed!" she said as her and Al disappeared down the hall. I sniffled and felt all hope die right then and there. I felt so alone and well retarded.

I did the combination on the piece of paper and it opened. I stuffed a couple of books I wouldn't need until later and kept the rest in my little messenger looking bag. I shut the locker door and dug in my pocket for the schedule. I unraveled the crumbled up paper and read the Room number.

"Room 360." I looked around and laughed when I saw the door behind me labeled 'Room 360'.

It was a good thing that Al and I came at the very beginning of the year. Or else we might have been a little bit of a struggle getting our homework finished and handed in. I walked through the crowd and into the door. I still had about two minutes. But I wanted to sit in the darkest corner of the room. I found an empty desk in the very back and sat in it.

I let my head fall on my arms and just sat there waiting until the bell rang. Everything was pretty quiet except for all the people talking about their own stupid business. I unconsciously pulled my gloves up higher to make sure that no one saw the slimmest glint of metal.

I tucked the artificial limb under my other arm and hard across my chest. That I regretted dearly. I hissed and coughed a little as the bruises on my chest weren't healed yet and were still very tender. A couple of people stared and started talking about my stupid innocent little cough.

I growled and remembered one thing. 'This is high school. Rumors are what 'they' come here for. And yes I am referring to the dumb ass preps as 'they'. The bell rang and groups of people filled the room. Accept for the two desks beside me. Ishrugged and thought of it as the best thing that could happen. No one sitting by me or communicating with me.

The teacher walked up to her desk and sat down. She wasn't ugly she was actually pretty. But she was a little weirder looking. Her name was Mrs. Azumi. She was the Homeroom teacher. So I'm thinking she doesn't put up with people's shit.

She read off names but stopped when someone kicked the door open. Two teen boys walked in with grins on their faces.

One was a little taller then the other one was. He had coal black hair and was wearing a white tank top with blue jeans. The other one looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. He was dressed like a punk. He had a small black shirt on barely even covering anything and a black skort that went to his mid thigh. 'Something I wouldn't even think about wearing to school. I would probably get my ass kicked by people if I did.'

"Sorry we're late Mrs. A. Envy here had to get his energy drink or he wouldn't be able to survive the day." the black haired one said. His voice was deep and smooth. A woman catcher you could say. The teen behind him shrugged and laughed.

"What can I say I'm not a morning person." I gasped at the voice and it hit me. He was the one from the airport! His name was Envy? Weird but it actually pretty much fit him.

The teacher just 'shooed' them away and they started walking up towards me. Neither one of them looked at me as they sat in the two empty seats next to me. 'Maybe that was why no one else sat there.' I thought glumly.

"Now before we start I would like to bring up the new student from Germany." I blushed slightly and sank into my seat. Maybe if I stayed like that no one would notice me.

"Please come up here Mr. Elric." she said. I moaned and stood up from my desk in defeat. I walked up to the front of the room ignoring all the looks and sounds I got from them. I stood up next to the teacher and looked at all the people sitting in front of us.

"This is Edward Elric. And I hope you can all show him some kindness. He's far from home and as you can see probably doesn't know anyone in here." she said. I felt my eye twitch as someone whistled. I found the source it was the Envy guy and the black haired kid.

"If all Germans are as cute as you I just might move there." the black haired one said. The palm tree looking one stood up and waved.

"Hi chibi-san! I missed you!" I blushed as everyone stared at me. I walked back to my desk and regret it. A lot. The two looked at me with grins on their faces.

"Don't you remember me Chibi-san?" the green haired one teased. I looked at him and padded my side softly.

"Ya, thanks about that." I whispered. He just shrugged and moved his desk closer to the black haired boy's desk.

"As you know Envy. My name is Roy Mustang. Nice to meet ya Ed." he said I gave him a small smile and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Umm...ya nice to meet you too." I said. Envy pushed on Roy's chest to get him out of his vision line and sent me a smirk.

"You know, you have a pretty sexy body there for being so short." My eye twitched and a black dark cloud rained on top of my head.

"Don't call me short!" I growled. He laughed and leaned onto Roy's desk with his elbows.

"So...I saw you talking to that Rockbell girl. Are you two dating or something?" he asked. I made a gaging face on accident and shook my head.

"No she's just a friend that I'm living with. Along with my little brother Alphonse. I don't like her that way." I wasn't going to tell them I wasn't that much interested in girls. They might stop talking to me, which I didn't mind completely but maybe they could show me around the school. I needed as many people on my side as I could have.

Envy sighed in relief and scratched at something under his shirt thingy with one of his long black fingernails.

"That's good. I was just curious because I saw you two hugging at the port." I blinked and felt a little mad.

"Were you stalking me or something?!" I asked. He shrugged and stopped itching his chest.

"Depends on how you define 'stalking'." I shook my head and looked back at the teacher. I picked up my pencil and listened to what she was saying. Hoping the two boys would loose interest in me and continue what they usually do.

"She's just talking about the rules and drugs. She hasn't given us any work yet so don't worry." Roy said in that silky voice of his. I looked at them and noticed they were both in looking at me. I blinked and set my pencil down on my desk.

"Okay." I said. Envy gave a soft laugh and doodled something on Roy's desk.

"This school is pretty boring. Either they give you work or they don't. Usually at the beginning of the year it's pretty dull and there isn't much to do." Envy said. I nodded and tryed bringing my arm over to my book. I felt a little panic flow through my veins when my mechanical arm wouldn't move. My eyes got big and I started tapping the arm. But it still wouldn't move. 'Great it's jammed.'

"Great no ones going to notice your arm isn't working right you dumb ass." I said to myself. I hadn't realized I had said it out loud until Envy's voice cut through my thoughts.

"What's wrong there Edo?" I sent him a smile and gave a fake laugh.

"Nothing just umm...checking on something I guess." I felt relieved when he shrugged and went back to doodling. I went back to my arm and moved it back. It reacted and I could move it again. I sighed in relief and moved it up and down a couple of times.

"If your trying to work out like that it won't do much help without a weight." Roy said. I glared at him and stopped moving it.

"I'm not trying to 'work out'." I said. He smirked at me and went back to reading a book in some language I couldn't understand. 'Maybe it's French.' I thought. I didn't really care.

"So why did you move all the way to Japan Edo-chibi?" Envy asked. I sighed at the word 'chibi' but let it pass. I thought about it for a second. Looking at my arm the whole time. 'I know Envy saw my arm. He must have, he was right underneath it.'

"Some family problems I guess." I said. He stared at me and nodded.

"Who's being the bitch mom or dad?" he asked. At the word 'mom' I flinched a little. It still hurt a lot. I knew her death was going to hurt forever. I felt warm prickling in the back of my eyes as I thought of her. I blinked back the tears and answered his question.

"My dad." I whispered he nodded and started chewing on the end of his pen.

"Don't feel so bad same with me. But it's my mom not my dad." he said. He didn't seem hurt or sad or anything. He just said it like a normal conversation. I looked at him with a sad frown.

'I knew it had to hurt him somewhere too. Unless he wasn't human and had no emotions. Then he wouldn't have to worry about something like that. But he was human and I know he had emotions.' I let my arm fall onto my desk and felt some kind of sharp pain erupt from my right wrist. I hissed and slowly pulled my sleeve down.

'Great more blood.' I thought. I must have hit a crash wound and reopened it. It was bleeding down my arm and onto my jacket. 'I should really have a talk with those doctors and their crap job glue.' I heard Envy stand up beside Roy.

"Ed! Put your sleeve back down and go to the bathroom." he whispered. I looked at him and nodded. I speed walked down the isle and up to the teacher.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked. I hope she said yes. Any second and I would have blood dripping out from my sleeve. When she nodded I ran out of the room. I looked around and remembered this wasn't my school and I had no idea where to go. I looked down at my arm and noticed the blood was soaking through the jacket sleeve.

Someone grabbed my metal arm and started dragging me down the hall at a fast pace. I looked at the hand and up to the owner.

"Envy why are you doing this?" I asked he looked back at me and sent me a smile. And chirped.

"Cause your cute!" I blinked and felt a weirdness arouse my head. 'He's just a little over weird.' I thought. He pushed open a door that said men's and walked us over to the sink. He put a blue cloth under the facet and got it wet.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. He brought it over to my wrist and started cleaning the wound.

"I took it from Mrs. A when she wasn't looking." he said with a mischievous grin. I laughed and just watched as he cleaned the newly opened cut. 'He sure knows alot about bleeding wounds.' He set the rag aside and looked up and down my arm.

"You know...cutting isn't the answer. It doesn't help at all. Just makes it worse." he said. A little emotion swirled into his words as he stared at the scars from different sharp objects I had found when I was depressed.

I nodded and sighed.

"I know. And for my brother and Winry I'm stopping it. Hopefully my life here will be better than my one back home." He laughed and nodded. Envy stood up and I studied his violet eyes. They were so different, but yet he made them seem so normal.

Envy turned back to the sink and jumped onto it. Sitting on it and letting his feet dangle. He stared at me with a serious face. Something I had only saw once. At the airport in the bathroom.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything but, when the Rockbell girl was talking about an accident. Were you the one in it or was someone else?" he asked in a strange voice. I sighed and slid down the wall to the floor.

"First her name is Winry not Rockbell girl," I stopped and took a deep breath. "My brother Alphonse gets headaches and he always needs a pain reliever or it doesn't go away. I drove my car to the drug store and bough some aspirin. I was driving home. I will admit faster then I was suppose to go. And I got T boned by a drunk driver. A metal pole went through my right arm and pretty much ripped it off. The car rolled into a ditch and a tree branch went through the door and throw my left leg as well. I had to sit in the car and watch as Winry held my brother back from the crash. I could see everything and feel everything. My body didn't seem to want to shut down. By the time the paramedics had me in the ambulance I finally went unconscious. And from what Al, Winry, and the nurses said I had been out for a couple of weeks. They amputated my arm and leg. So Winry made me these mechanical ones." I looked up at him and felt a little awkward when I saw him staring at me with surprise and not pity. I cleared my throat and looked away.

"Is that what you wanted to know?" I asked. He slid down to the floor with me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Wow you sure have gone through a lot chibi-san. I'm sorry I asked." I glared at him and pushed him off.

"DON"T CALL ME SHORT!" I yelled. He put his hands up in defense grinning as he did so.

"Calm down Edo-chan." he said with a laugh. I stopped and stared at him for a second.

"Why didn't you said anything about my arm at the airport.?" I asked. He shrugged and started looking at his nails.

"I was drunk I didn't even notice your arm." He stopped and looked at me. "I was to busy checking out your hot ass body!" I squirmed a little and stood up.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I asked. He shrugged and stood up.

"I guess I'm just a sore sucker for cute chibis with golden eyes. Either that or I'm just a horn dog. At least that's what Roy always calls me. But hey he's no better then I am." He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked at me and smirked.

"Better hurry, if you want me and Roy to bring ya to science.Class is almost over."

A/N: Sry if the chapter is a little fast and stupid. Especially Ed telling Envy everything right there and then. But hey whatever. And I'm trying to make Envy the same as posible as he is in the show. But without trying to kill ed and stuff. But R&R thanks!

S.S


	4. Prelude

This chapter is going to be rated T just in case because of the language, and there is a little gayness (lol I luv that word) well enjoy!!

chapter four Prelude

I followed Envy down the hallway and back into the class. Just in time to grab our stuff (including Roy) before the bell rang. Than the palm tree zipped out of the class ahead of all of us.

"So what did you do to your arm Edo?" Mustang asked walking on the left. I looked at my sleeve with the dried blood on it and cringed. 'Oh man! That's just disgusting.' I replied to Roy's question with a sigh.

"Just a scratch, that's it." He nodded and quickly grabbed the door leading into the science class. I looked around the halls and back at Roy with pure confusion.

"Where's Envy?" was the only question buzzing through my head. 'Is he doing something bad. Maybe he's skipping out of school. Or fell in the toilet. Either or.' Mustang shrugged and sent me a smirk.

"God knows with the boy. He's just the type you can't control." I nodded in understatement. But still didn't quite get the feeling he was telling me the truth. I brushed it off and followed behind him into the classroom.

I went to the desk the black haired teen had told me to sit at. As he talked to the teacher about something. The desk beside me was where Roy was sitting with the other side a wall. And behind me was an empty desk waiting for Envy to show and occupy it.

Mustang walked up to his desk and sat down in it. After the bell rang Envy still hadn't shown up. And for some odd reason I felt a little worried. Why I didn't know but it was still there tearing at my conscious to go and see what the hell he was up too. I glanced over at Roy, who was writing something on his wrist.

"Hey Roy!" I whispered. He looked at me from the side of his eye. When he didn't answer me I took it as he had heard me anyways. I leaned a little more towards him, so no one else would hear what we were saying.

"Shouldn't we go find Envy or something?" Roy snickered and shook his head.

"No...like I said don't worry about him. He'll be back shortly probably ran to the gas station to get another energy drink. And it's a couple of blocks away. So give him at least another five minutes and he should be here." I sighed and sat back in my desk. 'Sure that made a lot more sense. I mean the gas station is a good walk there and back.'

I jumped slightly in my seat as the door was slammed shut. I gave a soft smile at the green haired boy standing by the desk chugging a green monster. He grabbed a paper from the teacher and ran up to his desk behind me.

"Did ya miss me o-chibi?" he purred. I stuck the end of my pencil in my mouth and tried to concentrate on what the old man was saying instead of Envy. I think his name was Mr. Tucker or something like that. But he seemed pretty normal I guess. He did have a cute picture of a small girl on his desk.

"Hey...hey chibi." Envy whispered. I ignored him and kept watching up front.

"Chibiiiiii...damn it listen to me!" He snapped in a hoarse whisper. I rolled my eyes and silently laughed when he had to clear his throat to get his voice back. I blinked and looked at the object that had hit my head and fell onto the floor. I growled and grabbed the crumbled piece of paper Envy had thrown at my head. I turned around in my chair and glared at him.

"What!" I snapped. Making sure to keep my voice low and quiet. Envy smirked and leaned up to my face. I blinked as his nose brushed against mine. 'Wow this is weird.'

"You turn me on chibi..." he drawled. Slowly lifting his middle finger up in an erection description. He leaned back into his seat and kept smirking as I turned back around with a deep blush on my face. 'DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE DID?' I swallowed and just ignored that one of the only people in this school who are talking to me just said that I turned him on! Great what is Roy gonna ask me to go on a date with him later or something.

Wait scratch that! God whats wrong with me?!

X+X Lunch:

I grabbed my tray from the lady and looked around the room. Trying to spot Envy and Roy.

"Hey...chibiiiii! Over here. Hey!" I turned around and found them sitting with another group of people. I felt actually pretty surprised to say the least myself. I slowly walked over to the table and sat down next the open spot Envy had just made.

He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me as close to him as I think humanly possible.

"This here is my chibi-chan. He's the new student from Germany." I blinked and blushed at the closeness.

I took a deep breath through my nose and stopped when I smelt the familiar smell of Axe. I leaned my nose closer to him and swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of my throat. 'Wow he smells so good. I just wanna...' I jumped slightly when a voice cut through my thoughts.

"Oh let the poor boy go Envy. Your gonna embarrass him to death and then you won't have a _chibi-chan_." Envy let go and mumbled some words under his breath. The only girl at the table looked at me and smiled.

"Hey I'm Riza Hawkeye. Don't mind Envy he's always touchy when he likes someone." I glanced at Envy and looked back when he winked at me. 'CREEPY! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO SLEEP TONIGHT?'

_'shut up you know you like it.'_

_'Ya...but I don't even know the dude.'_

_"Well he was nice enough to bring you in as a friend.'_ Fed up with the stupid voice in my head I replied to the only thing I could think of.

"I'm Edward Elric." she nodded and smirked.

"I know. Roy told me. So do you have gym with Armstrong?" she asked I nodded and twitched when she grabbed my hand from across the table.

"Great than you can come with me to gym...I can help you so you don't have to get squished and tortured by that creepy Armstrong." I pulled my hands away and blushed furiously when Envy put his arms around me protectively.

But to say the least it wasn't to bad...Actually it felt really nice. And that smell was making it all the more better. I unconsciously snuggled closer to his warm body. I stopped when I noticed I had rubbed against his side. But he must not have noticed or just ignore it because he was still arguing with the girl who had called herself Riza.

"No way! He's staying with me since '_goody toe shoes'_ over there doesn't take gym." Mustang protested beside him and mumbled something about football being easier. Envy looked down at me and smiled.

"So what do ya say o-chibi wanna come with Riza and I to the ice cream shop after lunch?" I blinked and shook my head. 'Who knows what would happen if I got a tarty or detention. Pinako would probably kill me and use my skin as oil rags or something.' Panic rushed through me and thought was enough to scare the living shit out of me.

"No way! I don't want to be a oil rag! I can't miss any classes." Envy pouted and shook me slightly.

"Oh come on believe me you won't get in any trouble. On top of that Mustang is going to cover up for us." I blinked and let the words sink in, It made complete sense now. Envy would skip some classes or just the beginning with Roy to make up the excuses for the teachers.

'Well Envy got away with it so I guess it couldn't be that bad. And it shouldn't take to long.' I groaned and nodded.

"Fine...whatever." Envy made a loud 'whoop' and hugged me even closer. If that was anyway possible. My eye twitched visibly and I tried my hardest to squirm out of his bone crushing embrace.

He must have noticed my discomfort because he let me go and just smiled down at me. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me off my seat and away from the greened hair punk. I glanced at the hand and followed it up to it's owner. It was Riza of course who else would have the guts to pull me away from Envy.

"Hope your done eating, cause it's time to go." she said. I blinked and gave her a cheesy smile. She started pulling me towards the exit with a slight jog in her pace. I was of course being practically dragged behind her and she noticed. She looked at me and laughed.

Her topaz eyes smiled down at me also as Envy slowly followed behind us. She slowly down and allowed me to walk beside her. Yet her hand stayed attached to my wrist. To admit the truth Riza wasn't that bad looking. She was wearing a tight light blue tank and dark blue jeans with holes at the knees. I looked away and swallowed the lump in my throat and continued to walk along side of her.

'Why do I feel...guilty for looking at her? Maybe because Envy and his crush on me. Wait. Where is Envy?' I looked behind us and saw him sulking behind us. I stopped and let my hand slip out of her soft grip. She stopped too and gave me a confused look. I smiled and nudged my head in Envy's direction. She nodded and a soft smirk rose on the sides of her lips.

I watched him as he just walked with his head down, observing the marble floor and all of it's inhabitants. As he passed me I quickly grabbed his hand and slipped my fingers in between his. He stopped from the unsuspected contact and sent me a shocked look. I just smiled at him, letting all my kindness show in my eyes. He smiled too and gave my hand a tight squeeze.

I tugged on his hand and started following Riza who was slowly walking in front. For some reason holding his hand didn't make me feel embarrassed or anything. It made me feel warm and cared about. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Envy slip his fingers out of my hand. He was stopped so I stopped too. I shook my head and noticed we were at the car.

Envy jumped into the backseat of the car and looked at me. "You getting in or what chibi?" I nodded and crawled into the backseat. Riza got into the driver's and started the car. She looked back at us and smiled.

"It's off to the ice cream shop then!?" Envy nodded and she turned around. I just stared at Envy's hand as it found it's way to mine and entwined his fingers between mine. The car started and loud music started playing. Prelude and Miss Murder by AFI. Wow never thought Riza would listen to this kind of stuff.

I softly sang along with the words and glanced over at the boy who was holding my hand. His lips moved with the words and he looked back at me. His soft pink lips smiled sweetly and he let his head gently hit the back of the headrest. I smiled back and looked out the car window.

'Well...I guess this isn't going so bad after all.' I thought as Riza pulled out of the school parking lot.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was bored and thought I would finally update this story. So this is what I got. Hopefully ya like it. Well Review Please and Thank you!!!


End file.
